


It's Been Six Years

by tmillz23



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmillz23/pseuds/tmillz23
Summary: Bucky Barnes didn't expect to see Steve Rogers in Prospect Park on a Thursday afternoon.





	It's Been Six Years

**Author's Note:**

> See end notes for more.

“Bucky?”

Bucky Barnes didn’t expect to see Steve Rogers in Prospect Park on a Thursday afternoon. He comes to the park every Thursday, to sit and read, and this was a normal day, until he came face to face with Steve Rogers. 

Bucky and Steve were close friends until Joe Rogers got a promotion and moved his family to D.C. They were both 15 at the time and it was hard to stay connected. They had texted often at first and talked whenever they could, but things change, and people change.

Steve’s new school had an amazing art program, and he was often busy. Bucky took up theater and football, so he was busy himself. They stopped talking and Bucky thought he’d never see Steve again. 

But it’s been six years, and Steve is right in front of him, eyes wide. 

“Steve?” he says, staring at the tall blonde, with disbelief in his eyes. Steve’s taller, he’s MUSCULAR, but those eyes… Those eyes are still the same and Bucky would know that nose anywhere. 

“Oh my god, Bucky,” Steve repeats, and makes large steps to wrap Bucky in a tight hug.

Bucky hugs back as hard as he can, and he realizes something. He missed Steve. He missed Steve so fucking much, and the way Steve’s holding him, he missed Bucky too.

“It’s been so long.” Bucky says, emotionally, once they’ve parted.

“It’s all my fault,” Steve replies. “I should have tried harder to stay in touch.”

“Steve,” Bucky sighs, before he could say more, “we both stopped trying, it’s not all on you.”

Steve still had a guilty expression, but he nods his head once. They stare at one another for a moment, noticing how they’ve both changed. 

“You grew your hair out,” Steve comments, with a sweet smile, “never thought I’d see the day, Bucky Barnes would have long hair.”

“It grew on me,” he laughs, and lets his eyes rake over Steve’s frame, “you’ve certainly grown.”

Steve goes red in the face, and does a small chuckle, “Late growth spurt.”

“I’m not complaining,” Bucky snorts, then motions for them to sit at a nearby bench. It’s hot as hell and he’s tired of standing with this book in his hand. 

“How have you been?” Steve asks once they’re seated. “Are you in school?”

“I’m in drama school and I work at the library over on 9th,” he says. 

“Drama school?” Steve whistles, impressed, “You want to become an actor?”

“Yeah,” he shrugs, “After you left, I took up theater and it was like I found my calling.”

Steve does a wide smile, the one that would always make Bucky's breath hitch, and says, "I'm so happy for you Buck."

“Thanks,” His face flush and he clear his throat, “what about you?”

“I’m in art school,” Steve gestures to the bag that’s strapped to him, which probably has his art supplies in, and blushes when Bucky beams, “And I’m also training to be a firefighter.”

“Firefighter?” Bucky responds, eyes wide. “I could see you on my calendar.”

Steve let’s out a bark of laughter, as he shoves Bucky a little, “Shut up.”

They continue catching up and soon it feels like old times. Steve finds out that Bucky lives off-campus, in a one-bedroom apartment, with his cat Alpine. Bucky learns that Steve had just transferred to NYU, to finish his art classes, and to finish his firefighting training. 

“I met him while running one morning,” Steve explains, when he jumps into a conversation about Sam, “the best man I know.”

“We had fine arts together out Freshmen year of college, and migrated towards one another,” Bucky tells Steve about his best friend, Natasha. “She acts tough but is really a big softie.”

Steve asks Bucky whether he had a partner or not and Bucky says no. 

“I haven’t had a boyfriend in over a year,” Bucky says.

“Yeah,” Steve agrees, “it’s been awhile since I’ve had a girlfriend or boyfriend. 

They’d both been out to each other since 14, so the conversation flowed without strain.

“I should go,” Bucky says, after a while. He had homework to do and he sort of missed Alpine. 

“Okay,” Steve tells Bucky, and stands up. “We should exchange numbers.”

Bucky grins and silently hands his phone over. After they’ve exchanged numbers, Bucky pulls Steve in a bone-crushing hug. They stay wrapped in each other for a few seconds before moving away slowly. 

“Bye Stevie,” Bucky says, softly.

“Bye Buck,” he replies, voice just as soft.

They stare at one another one last time before pulling away.

Bucky can’t help but grin all the way back to his apartment. He’d never thought he’d be friends with Steve again, but he’s so okay with that.

It’s no secret that he’d always felt something more than friendship for Steve. Things made sense with Steve, Steve was his person, and he wondered if he was Steve’s person. Once he got in the house, he was met by a meowing Alpine.

“I missed you too buddy," Bucky says fondly, as he sits on the couch, and lets Alpine get comfortable. His phone starts ringing, and he digs his phone out his pocket without disturbing Alpine.

"Hello," he says.

"I meant to ask this in person, but I chickened out," Steve starts, " but, do you want to go out?

Smiling big, Bucky can't help but let out a breathless chuckle, "Why Steven, are you asking me on a date?"

"Yes," he replies, confidently.

"It's about time," Bucky whispers.

"Well, it's been 6 years and I'm not leaving you anytime soon."

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it terrible? Be honest! 
> 
> This is the first fic I've ever written, and I wanted to share it with you all. I hope you enjoy this little snippet of my favorite boys!
> 
> I write because it calms me and I see it as one of my safe spaces so expect more!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
